Tomorrow
by lucydod
Summary: an AU story set in modern times! Hijikata and Souji meet again in their next life, but what does tomorrow have in store?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **"Tomorrow"

**By: **lucydod

**Series: **Peacemaker Kurogane

**Rating:** T, Pretty mild to begin with, but maybe later chapters...? Just playing it safe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peacemaker or any of it's characters. This is purely a work of fiction. Please forgive the AU aspect, but I just couldn't resist!!

Chapter One

The door banged open, making the bells adorning it's handle jingle wildly, almost as if they too sensed the urgency of the young man's predicament. "Somebody!" the young man gasped, trying to catch his breath and holding his burden tenderly to his chest. "Please help me!"

Toshizou Hijikata stopped what he was doing, and focused solely upon the distraught young man before him. He was young, perhaps only about eighteen, with long black locks and deep purple eyes which at the moment were filled with such worry that he couldn't help but step forward. "What is it?" he demanded of the boy, the hamster on the table behind him forgotten as he looked to his newest patient.

"It's Saizo!" the boy cried frantically as he cradled his sick piglet protectively. "He's not feeling good and I don't know what to do!" the boy cried, eyes glazing with helpless tears.

"Calm down." Hijikata soothed the boy as he steered him toward the medical table, careful to relocate the tiny hamster to safer location before indicating that he should put the piglet down. "Let me take a look at him. It's probably nothing," he assured him, eyes taking in his patient.

The cute little piglet wheezed an angry snort as it eyed him back, not sure if it should trust this stranger or not, though he was comforted by his master who hovered nervously nearby.

"He seems feisty enough." Hijikata commented as he shone a small penlight into the piglet's mouth, almost receiving a nip in return. "Tell me more about what happened..." he urged, checking the animal's other vitals. "Any symptoms besides the wheezing?"

The boy shook his head sadly. "No. It's just, this morning, he didn't jump into bed with me to beg for breakfast and when I did try to feed him, he wouldn't eat. He just laid there..." the boy hiccuped a sob as he swiped at his tears. He was one of those rare people that cold cry and remain pretty at the same time, which was quite a feat considering the buckets of tears the boy was currently shedding for his sickly pet.

"I see...no appetite, huh..." Hijikata mused, deftly poking the piglet's side to see if he could feel anything foreign in his abdomen. "I don't feel any–," Hijikata began but was cut off as the piglet suddenly coughed, dislodging the source of his problem.

They both stared dumbly at the cartoon band-aid that now adorned the table as the piglet stood with an indignant snort and tromped a dainty hoof on the offensive object. "Ah!" the boy cried, pulling up his sleeve and searching his pale limb for something. "Oops..." he said sheepishly, blushing cutely as he tilted his head and offered Hijikata a relieved smile. "I was wondering where that went."

The piglet snorted again, demanding that his master pay attention to him. "Oh, Saizo!" the boy cried, grasping the indignant little creature and giving him a big hug. "I'm sorry! I promise as soon as we get home I'll throw all of those things out of the first aid kit!"

"Um...isn't that a little bit extreme?" Hijikata asked, eying the boy skeptically. He seemed a bit scatter-brained and his lanky form did little to build one's confidence in his ability to function without obtaining some sort of injury.

"No! It's my fault that he got sick and I promised!" the boy declared. Then, his big eyes widened and he bowed deeply. "Thank you so much, doctor."

Hijikata was a bit taken aback by the boy's actions. After all, he really hadn't done anything. "Yeah, well, I didn't do much, so..." he admitted modestly. "And my name isn't doctor, it's Hijikata. I don't think I caught yours..."

The boy gasped and blushed again, bowing in apology. "Souji! I'm Souji Okita." he managed. "And this is Saizo!" he declared as he held the surly piglet at arm's length, right in Hijikata's face.

"Right..." Hijikata sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. 'Man this kid is tiring.' he thought, meeting the boy's earnest gaze. He couldn't help but smile. "Well, I suppose all's well then?" he inquired.

"Oh right!" Souji agreed as he rummaged in his pockets. "Um...this is all I have right now, but I can come back later with the rest." he said sheepishly as he held out a few crumpled bills.

Hijikata waved him off and said, "No, keep it. Like I said, I really didn't do anything, so there's no need to pay me."

Souji frowned a bit in confusion before shrugging and stuffing the bills back into his pocket. "If you say so, doctor." Then, unable to hold back his relief, he suddenly glomped the bigger man in a hug and said, "Thank you." Before pulling away with a smile. "Now, let's let the doctor do his job and go and get you some food, ne Saizo!" Souji cooed, offering Hijikata a final smile and wave as he slipped out the door.

Hijikata watched as the boy stumbled off the curb, almost landing in a heap before regaining his balance and trotting off, his happy monologue continuing for a moment before the door slid shut with a happy jingle. "Heh." Hijikata laughed as he shook his head, once more focusing in on his work.

* * *

(One down! This is my first chaptered (is that even a word?) story, so please forgive me if it takes awhile to update. I just started writing this one today, so we'll see how long before the writer's block kicks in. Wish me luck and please comment!) 

Note: I thought an irritable guy like Hijikata patching up a bitty little hamster was funny (which was pretty much the inspiration for this story. Sad but true...).


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **"Tomorrow"

**By: **lucydod

**Series: **Peacemaker Kurogane

**Rating:** T, Pretty mild to begin with, but maybe later chapters...? Just playing it safe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peacemaker or any of it's characters. This is purely a work of fiction. Please forgive the AU aspect, but I just couldn't resist!!

Chapter 2

Hijikata sighed as he settled in on the park bench, the wind soothing his weary form as he unfolded his newspaper and took a sip of coffee. His reverie was immediately disrupted when the paper was unceremoniously torn from his hands and trod upon by a familiar little pink nuisance. "You little..." Hijikata murmured, eyebrow twitching in irritation as the source of his misery grunted in response.

"Saizo!" a familiar voice chided as Souji came into view, long hair swaying behind him as he ran toward them, arms full. "I'm sorry, doctor!" Souji apologized as he caught his breath. "Bad piggy!" he declared, wagging a finger at the surly little pig at his feet.

"I told you last time. It's not doctor, it's Hijikata. Now tell me, why are you here disturbing my only break of the day?" Hijikata sighed, meeting the boy's eyes.

"Well...Saizo wanted to visit, and..." He bowed, holding out what appeared to be a lunch box. "Since you wouldn't let me pay you the other day, I thought I would make you lunch to thank you." he admitted shyly.

Hijikata sighed as he took the offering, immediately regretting it when the boy smiled happily and took a seat at his side. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just made a sandwich." Souji admitted, swinging his legs happily as he took in their surroundings. "It's nice here." he continued as Hijikata eyed the "food" before him dubiously. "I like to come here to relax, too. And Saizo likes it. Say, what's it like to be a vet?"

Hijikata held up his hand for silence, a bit lost as he tried to keep up. 'Man this kid can talk...' he thought, meeting the boy's expectant gaze.

"Um...first off, thank you for the food and all, but you didn't have to, really." Hijikata sighed as the boy continued to eye him expectantly. "Hmmm, not bad." he admitted after taking a bite. Souji instantly beamed at him happily, glad that he'd done a good job. Hijikata took the time to study the boy carefully, noting the gauze bandages currently adorning three of his fingers.

Souji blushed and said, "I had a bit of trouble with the knife. But like I promised Saizo, no band-aids!" he declared.

Hijikata cursed himself as he felt the first signs of worry coming over him. The kid really _was_ accident prone. "So yeah, doctor, about your job. What's it like? Is it hard? How many animals do you see a day? I bet you were shocked to see a pig, especially here in the city! All my friends tell me I'm weird, but I don't think so..."

Hijikata had to hold his hand up again to stop the bombardment. "Hijikata–please, call me Hijikata." he murmured tiredly. "And to answer your question, it's a lot of hard work. But I don't mind it, since I've always wanted to work in the medical field ever since I was a little kid..."

"Hmm..." Souji nodded as he let the other man's words sink in.

"And you?" Hijikata asked, a bit embarrassed that he told a stranger something so personal.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Souji asked innocently.

Hijikata studied the boy carefully as he took another sip of coffee.

"I'm an exotic dancer!" Souji beamed, doubling over with laughter as Hijikata spit out a mouthful of coffee in shock. Souji's laughter echoed around them for some time before he regained his composure and admitted, "No, seriously. I'm a student. Your every day, run-of-the-mill starving artist."

"I see." Hijikata murmured, still a bit miffed about the boy's earlier joke.

"Yeah. I envy people like you who know what they want to do in life." Souji admitted, swinging his legs idly. Then he shrugged. "But, what can I say. I guess I just lack focus." he joked, offering the other man a dazzling smile.

Hijikata couldn't help but smile back. "So, are you any good?"

Souji shrugged. "I guess." he pulled a napkin out of his pocket and said. "I usually doodle when I'm bored. See? This is you and Saizo!"

Hijikata looked at the ink rendition of the boy's beloved pet, his own caricature complete with it's own smoking pipe. "I see..." he said, a bit irritated at being the butt of yet another joke.

"But these are just for fun." he admitted with a smile. "I know! I can show you some of my better stuff!" Souji jumped to his feet in excitement. "I don't live far..."

"Sorry, but I'll pass." Hijikata interrupted as he handed back the empty lunch box. "Thank you for the food, but I have to get back to work."

"Oh...okay." Souji said softly, once more taking a seat and pulling his piglet into his lap. "I'm glad you liked it, Mr. Hijikata." he offered, a sad smile crossing his lips as Hijikata turned away and began making his way back to the clinic. He had to force himself not to turn around, knowing that if he did, that lonely smile would draw him back to the boy's side. "Damn it..." he cursed softly, knowing that it was already too late...

* * *

(2 for 2! How long can I keep this up I wonder? I always pictured Souji as the "lonely, yet never alone" type. You know? He was so good at sword fighting and stuff that it made the other Shinsengumi members distance themselves. Guess what they say is true, it's lonely at the top! But I digress...heehee!

Thank you to those who have read this far! I hope I can keep it up, and that it doesn't turn out to be too sad... I tend to do that...sorry! Please comment, all of your input is greatly appreciated!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **"Tomorrow"

**By: **lucydod

**Series: **Peacemaker Kurogane

**Rating:** T, Pretty mild to begin with, but maybe later chapters...? Just playing it safe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peacemaker or any of it's characters. This is purely a work of fiction. Please forgive the AU aspect, but I just couldn't resist!!

**Chapter 3**

The warm summer breeze eased through the open doorway, doing little to relieve the stuffiness of the room. He sighed as another bead of sweat traced idly down his back, the presence at his side seemingly unaffected.

"It's warm today." the young man murmured, his words contradicting the obvious chill permeating the slight hand held gently in his own.

"Hmph." he managed, gazing beyond the room's confines as the sun slowly set, willing some of his strength into the frail form at his side. It was always like this, these days. He at his beloved's side, unwilling to face the truth. Pretending that though this moment seemed so normal, it was clearly not.

It was the little things. The soft, slow intake of breath as his companion sought to spare himself the pain of another fit, the deceptive coolness of his skin despite the unseasonable warmth, the slight weight of his body as he leaned against his shoulder, gaze firmly locked on the grounds beyond as they slowly sank into shadow.

"It would be nice to go outside for a change..." the young man said, a wistful longing in his voice. "Though I doubt you'd let me." followed by the classic pout that was clearly 'Souji'.

"That's right." he said, resolutely, forcing himself not to meet the mournful gaze that he knew was firmly locked on his own. Finally, he felt the other's head shift upon his shoulder, gaze once again locked upon the scene before them. "You know it's not good for you." he chided, gently chaffing the young man's fingers in an attempt to warm them. "Besides, there's nothing to see at night anyway."

It seemed he waited an eternity for a response, and when none came, finally allowed his gaze to lock upon that familiar visage, so pale and silent, so still... "Souji?" he breathed, trembling hands turning the frail form in his arms, eyes widening when he saw the blood slowly trickling from the corner of those pale, cold lips...

* * *

_Ring, ring...ring ring..._"Huh? What?" Souji sat bolt upright, dislodging a rather angry little pink ball as his sleep shrouded gaze searched for the offensive noise that had woken him. "Phone..." he managed to mumble, hand slapping at the bedside table for the infernal device. "Hello?" he yawned, absently running a hand through his tangled locks as he forced himself to listen to the voice on the other end.

"_Hey, it's Sano!" _a brusquely cheerful voice called out. _"Oops, ugh did I wake you or something? It is almost nine you know."_

"Ugh..." Souji moaned, plopping down once more as he mumbled. "Long night."

"_Hey now, don't you dare go to sleep on me! SOUJI!!"_ the phone actually shook with the force of that last word.

"Sano..." Souji whined as he nestled into his pillow. "What do you want?"

"_Oh, right."_Sano said, a bit embarrassed. _"I was hoping that you'd do me a little favor..."_

"Favor?" Souji asked warily, sensing a trap.

"_Well, you see, Raina dropped out at the last minute and so I was kind of wondering if you'd, you know...?"_

"Sano! You said that last time was it!" Souji pouted. "Besides, isn't that Raina's _job_? Come on..."

"_I know and I wouldn't have asked, but we really don't have any other options. You know that! And it's for the term project. There're alot of people that will be sunk if you don't help us."_Sano pleaded.

"Ugh...dammit, Sano." Souji breathed as he sat up and flung his pillow at the wall. "Fine! When do you need me?"

"_Really? You mean it? Oh, thanks man! You don't know how much this means to me!" _Sano cried, clearly relieved. _"Um...could you be here by noon?"_

"Yeah. I'll be there." Souji sighed as he hung up the phone and angrily whisked aside his comfortable cocoon of blankets. "I guess I better get ready." he grumbled, Saizo grunting angrily in response. "Oops!" Souji cried as he unearthed his angry little pet from beneath his crumpled pillow. "Sorry!" he laughed as he snuggled the piglet to his chest and, instantly cheered, got ready for the day.

* * *

"Dammit..." Hijikata murmured as he leaned back in his seat, mind still firmly locked on the nightmare he'd had that morning. "What the hell was that anyway?" he wondered idly, cigarette dangling from his lips as he patted his pockets in search of a lighter.

"Ahem." a rather angry voice made him freeze and look up. He blushed slightly as the blue haired old lady across from him pointed to a no smoking sign, and, hanging his head to hide it, deftly retrieved his unlighted cig and eased it back into the pack. "Dammit..." he thought, tapping his foot to try and ease the tension that one cigarette would have instantly abated. "Can't this heap move any faster?" he murmured, glancing at his watch as his mind once again drifted to his dream.

"Mr. Hijikata?" the vision before him asked, waving a hand before his stunned gaze as its innocent face creased in a rather worried frown. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Hijikata asked dumbly as the subject of his dream suddenly appeared before him, clearly confused. "S-Souji!" he stammered, sitting up sharply as the worry on Souji's face was replaced with a warm smile.

"So, you daydream, too, ne Mr. Hijikata?" Souji teased as he rocked back on his heels, long hair swaying back and forth as the train coursed onward, his overloaded backpack slipping down his shoulder as he met Hijikata's gaze.

"Of course not." Hijikata grumbled, offended at the boy's words. He wasn't daydreaming, he was...preoccupied. That was all. And seeing the object of his preoccupation suddenly come to life before his eyes was a tad unnerving.

Souji smiled knowingly and plunked down beside him without a word, his backpack landing at his feet with a dull thud. "Whoo, that's heavy." he breathed, leaning back with a sigh.

"You know, you're going to lose something if you don't close the zipper." Hijikata chided as the contents threatened to spill from his bag's confines. "What is all that anyway?"

Souji grinned happily, glad to see that he was interested. "Well, I got a call to come to school early and thought that I might as well get caught up on my classes for a change, so.." he shrugged and offered. "Though I don't see why I have to study math and science to be an artist."

Hijikata's gaze roved over the boy's face for a moment, noting the tell tale patches of blue and red paint still adorning his chin and cheek. "Painting were you?" he teased, actually smiling as Souji blushed and scrubbed at the paint flecks with his sleeve.

"I kind of lost track of time last night and sort of fell asleep before I could wash up." he confided, scraping at yet more paint on his fingernail. "And this stuff doesn't come off well after it dries."

"I can see that." Hijikata murmured, laughing as Souji's blush deepened and the boy scrambled for a way to change the subject.

"What about you, Mr. Hijikata?" he asked. "Aren't you a little late for work?"

Hijikata flinched, awkwardly clearing his throat before muttering. "I overslept. Bad dreams." he explained before the boy could comment.

"Oh." Souji said, face concerned. "Are you okay? Eating right and all that?"

An image of that same face, pale and with lips flecked with blood flashed in his mind and he actually jumped when a warm hand closed over his own. "Mr. Hijikata? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Souji asked worriedly, his free hand moving to rest on Hijikata's forehead as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Nope, you don't seem to have a fever."

"Um...yeah." Hijikata said, easing away from the boy's touch. "It's nothing, really. Just not a good night." he confided as the train eased up to the next stop.

"Oh crap! That's me!" Souji cried, snatching his backpack and calling over his shoulder. "Sorry Mr. Hijikata! We'll talk some more next time, okay?" And with that, he stumbled through the door, waving from the platform as the train continued on its way.

Hijikata breathed a sigh of relief as silence washed over him once more, savoring his solitude. "I swear, that kid just wears me out." he muttered, glancing up and catching the old woman's eye as she smiled at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Hmph, what's with her?" he wondered idly as his stop loomed before him. "Well, whatever." he thought, easing himself to his feet and freezing when he felt something bump his foot. "What the hell?" he murmured, stooping to pick up the object and when he saw what it was...

"Dammit." he cursed, stomping off the train as the doors hissed open, his hand clenched around the object in his hand as a headache began to pound behind his eyes. "I swear I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

**All right! That wasn't so bad! So, I know it's been awhile, but I'm FINALLY back! Hope you enjoyed this little snippet! I'll try to get the next one up soon! Thanks and please comment! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **"Tomorrow"

**By: **lucydod

**Series: **Peacemaker Kurogane

**Rating:** T, Pretty mild to begin with, but maybe later chapters...? Just playing it safe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peacemaker or any of it's characters. This is purely a work of fiction. Please forgive the AU aspect, but I just couldn't resist!!

**Chapter 4**

Hijikata exhaled slowly, relishing the taste of his cigarette even as his eyes gazed angrily at the object before him. "Why me?" he muttered, snuffing out the remnants in an ashtray before picking up the black book and chancing a look inside.

Souji's picture smiled back at him, just as it had when he'd peered into it on the train, confirming beyond a doubt that he'd been right and something actually _did_ fall out of the boy's bag, and that it was something important–his student i.d. of all things. "And he's going to need it back." Hijikata sighed, slumping in his chair in defeat.

The kid stored everything in that book. Money, his train pass, what was probably his house key. "Dammit!" Hijikata cursed, slapping the book down on the table before stomping out of the office and toward the door. He hadn't had a patient all day, so really there was nothing stopping him from returning it before Souji was likely to need it. The problem was, he didn't _want_ to do it. "Why me?" he grumbled, flipping the sign on the door from Open to Closed and pinning a hastily scribbled note beneath it, "Back in an hour."

"Well, let's get this over with." he muttered, snatching up his burden before stomping out the door, the bells jingling happily behind him as it slammed shut.

* * *

Hijikata stared at the formidable building before him, totally at a loss as to what to do first. There were so many people coming and going that he didn't know where to start. How was he supposed to find one person amidst such chaos?

An excited murmur of muffled whispers echoed behind him and he turned to find a cluster of red faced girls staring at him, their glazed eyes telling him that they'd be of no use. He turned away with a sigh, focusing again on his goal, squeals of, "Oh he looked this way!" registering on the edge of his thoughts as he scoured the crowd for someone who looked competent.

Finally, he just pulled someone aside and asked, "Hey, can you tell me if there's a lost and found or something around here? I found a student i.d. on the subway and wanted to return it." There, now he wouldn't have to find the annoying boy in person, he could just hand it off and be on his way.

"Oh, um..." a rather nerdy looking young man managed, meeting his annoyed gaze shyly. "Actually, I think you may want to check with the admissions desk. They do that sort of thing there. Incidentally, I'm on my way to an accounting class, so I can take you there if you'd like."

"Hmph." Hijikata nodded, trailing in the younger man's wake. "I appreciate this...um? What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry! It's Tatsunosuke." the young man said, offering his hand as he clutched his stack of books in the other.

"Yeah, well, I'm Toshio Hijikata." he muttered shaking the boy's hand. "You wouldn't happen to know a Souji Okita, would you? That was the–um–name on the i.d."

"Hmm, let's see...Okita." Tatsu pondered as they continued on, seemingly immune to the hustle and bustle around them. "No, I can't say I do, but this is a big place, so." he offered, shrugging in apology.

"Damn. So I can't just hand it off to anyone. Though I can't imagine why a kid as annoying as Souji isn't more well known." Hijikata pondered, his second course of action immediately squashed. So, it was the help desk then.

"All right. This is it." Tatsu announced, peering around the partition just as the bell rang. "Huh, I guess no one's here. And I'm going to be late for class. Um, sorry! I have to run, but I wish you luck!"

Hijikata stared at the young man's retreating form in disappointment. If no one was here, then what the hell was he supposed to do? "Dammit, Souji." he muttered, glancing at his watch as yet another ten minutes ticked by. The halls were now deserted, whatever reprieve the students had now over. And here he was, becoming more annoyed by the second. "Come on!" he huffed, leaning across the desk to get a better look at the room beyond. Completely deserted...

Finally out of patience, he looked around and spotted a map of the building's layout. If he could just find the art major's classrooms, he might be able to find someone who knew Souji. Then, he could make the trade and be on his way. "All right, there." he nodded, tapping the map with his finger before heading off.

* * *

"I can't believe he really agreed to this." Heisuke whispered his gaze flitting between the model and his sketch. "I mean, it's probably not too good for his ego."

"Hmm...yeah I can see where you're coming from." Sano muttered, his pencil dancing across the canvas. "But Souji's just too nice to say no, you know? And I never thought he'd do it after the last time." They snickered as they remembered the previous debacle.

"Shhht!!" the teacher hissed, immediately silencing them. Sano chanced a look at Souji's face and almost lost it when he caught the suspicious frown marring his normally carefree features. "Yeah, he's a real friend. Raina owes him big time."

A knock on the door caught their attention, everyone pausing in their work to see what was up. "Not again! I'm so sick of interruptions!" Ms. Nakamura hissed, stalking to the door and opening it with a, "What now?!"

Hijikata stood dumbstruck as he met the angry woman's bespectacled gaze. She was pissed. "Hey. Relax, okay? I don't want to be here either, all right? I mean, doesn't anyone work at this damn school? Help desk my ass..." he muttered, gaze moving to take in the stunned students beyond and further still to take in the model who had their back to the door. That is, until...

"Mr. Hijikata?" Souji asked, blushing slightly as he turned toward the familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Hijikata cried as he stormed past the stunned teacher, grabbing a cast off sheet on the way and all but smothering Souji's nude form within it as he sought to hide him from prying eyes.

"M-Mr. Hijikata." Souji whined as he tried to squirm free, but each time he managed to get his head uncovered he was promptly smothered again. "What are you doing here?" his muffled question cutting off Hijikata's lecture and sending him off on a whole other tangent.

"What am I doing here? What about you? I mean, if front of all these people!" Hijikata didn't know where to start. He couldn't even begin to explain why this was so very wrong to him.

"Um, I don't know why you're so mad." Souji offered, finally squirming free and hooking his arms over the opening to prevent further suffocation. He was now covered not only by the sheet, but also effectively pinned beneath Hijikata's tense, angry form. "This is an art class. I'm posing for them, as a model." he explained slowly, trying to get past the older man's moral indignation.

Hijikata froze, gathering his thoughts, the urgent rasping of carcoal and lead against canvas echoing behind him as he slowly turned to the students. Many were feverishly drawing the scene depicted before them, of him pinning down a obviously nude Souji, and he immediately released him as if burnt, even going so far as to back up a few paces to distance himself from the picture.

"Ahhh, come on!" someone cried. "I almost had it!" cried another, both female voices, both seeking to send all the blood in Hijikata's body straight to his face in embarrassment. "Would you please pose for us! That just now, it was so...passionate!" the teacher cried, grasping his arm in supplication. "Please! That was almost too perfect!"

"Hell no!" Hijikata cried, shaking free of her hands and making a beeline for the door.

"Mr. Hijika--, ow!" Souji cried as he got tangled in the sheet and fell to the floor, only to pick himself up and hurry after him. "Mr. Hijikata! Wait, please!"

Souji's desperate plea froze him in his tracks and he waited for the boy to catch up. "Please, just listen." he urged slipping past him and doubling over as he tried to catch his breath, the sheet clutched modestly to his chest. "I can explain." he offered.

Hijikata sighed, knowing that he couldn't just leave and after seeing the art students clustered at the door to watch, grabbed Souji by the arm and steered him into a nearby empty classroom. "All right. I'm listening." he murmured, meeting the boy's troubled gaze and almost smiling at the relief his words caused.

"You know how I told you on the train that I had to come early to class? Well, you see, my friend Sano–he's one of the students, too–anyway, he called and begged me to take Raina's place and I couldn't say no because he's one of my closest friends and I knew they were in a bind and..."

"Whoa! Slow down. Listen," Hijikata reasoned, grasping Souji by the shoulders so the boy was forced to acknowledge him. "It's fine. You don't need to explain anything. I was just...surprised is all. I mean, well, just think if our situations were reversed?"

A chill coursed down his spine as he took in Souji's calculating expression, not really wanting to hear his answer. "Anyway...I'm sorry. Okay?"

Souji nodded, sighing with relief as a familiar smile colored his features. "But, why are _you _here anyway?" he asked, openly curious.

Hijikata reached into his back pocket and revealed the cause of this whole train-wreck. "My i.d.!" Souji cried. "I've been looking for this all day!" he confided, snatching it from Hijikata's hand and clutching it to his chest. "Where did you find it?"

"You dropped it on the train and I figured that you might need it..." Hijikata explained with a shrug.

"Thank you!" Hijikata tensed as he was enfolded in Souji's happy hug. "Now it seems I owe you again." he finished as he pulled away, offering yet another innocent grin.

"Um...yeah." Hijikata answered, glancing away. "I wouldn't worry about it, though. But tell me something. You said you were replacing 'Raina', right?" Souji nodded, a bit confused as to where this was heading. "So then, why couldn't they find a _girl_ to replace her? Why you?"

Souji blushed, suddenly self conscious and admitted, "Well, everyone says that I look like a girl anyway, I mean, with the long hair and all, and we're almost the same...build." He bit his lower lip in frustration and had to turn away, suddenly embarrassed.

"It's no big deal. I don't think you look like a girl at all." Hijikata assured him. "Now listen, my duty's done, so you go and get dressed or whatever. I have to get back to work."

Hijikata didn't relax until he was once more in the familiar confines of the clinic, an hour and a half past his promised return. Just thinking about what had happened still made him a shudder. "I'm a damn fool." he muttered, Souji's innocent smile once again flashing in his memory. "Hmm...maybe he does look like a girl, a bit anyway." Not liking where those thoughts were heading, he quickly banished them and continued on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**(Hey there everyone!! Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I'll try harder in the future but with work looming on the horizon things might get a bit dicey again, so sorry in advance if you have to wait. Hopefully I'll have time to post another chapter this weekend. Wish me luck and please comment as they are always appreciated!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **"Tomorrow"

**By: **lucydod

**Series: **Peacemaker Kurogane

**Rating:** T, Pretty mild to begin with, but maybe later chapters...? Just playing it safe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peacemaker or any of it's characters. This is purely a work of fiction. Please forgive the AU aspect, but I just couldn't resist!!

**Chapter 5**

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice called out, making him pause in the act of locking up for the night and chance a look over his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" he asked, still tired from the ordeal he'd had yesterday. He studied the young man before him, a slight sense of recognition burning in the back of his mind.

"Um...hi." the young man began, a bit awkwardly. He was big, with an athletic build and a carefree attitude that would make most people flock to him. At first glance, he appeared to be a bit rough, but on closer inspection he actually seemed quite gentle. "My name's Sano. Sou-chan sent me to get you."

"Ah, Sano..." Hijikata murmured, taking in the young man's embarrassed expression as he linked the name to the person who had been the mastermind of yesterday's incident. "What do you mean by, 'Get me?'" He had a bad feeling about all of this...

"Well, ya see, I kind of felt guilty for what happened the other day and I sort of mentioned to Sou-chan that I'd like to apologize and he told me where to find you." Sano explained as he fished something out of his bag. "Here." he offered Hijikata what appeared to be a scroll.

Hijikata hesitantly took the offering, almost afraid of what it may contain, but upon opening it, found himself at a loss for words. "I got the idea from when you were posing with–well, I know it wasn't 'posing' but...well, we all kind of went with the flow anyway–, but it's the feeling I got when I saw the two of you together. I call it, 'Guardian'."

The painting on the scroll was done in a Japanese motif. It depicted a powerful samurai, sword drawn in defense of a fallen comrade, the fact that the two images bore both his and Souji's faces was a bit unnerving, but overall, it was a beautiful piece. "So um, yeah." Sano continued, scratching the back of his head as he shuffled awkwardly in place. "I was kind of glad to see that there was someone else looking out for the kid. I mean, god knows me and the guys get him into enough trouble."

Hijikata looked at the young man before him, knowing that anyone else with his personality would have irritated him, but for some reason, he honestly found himself _liking_ this Sano...

"Now, understand I'm probably the only one that didn't put a pervy twist on the whole scene. I hear Yui's even going to use the scene in one of her doujinshi. A few of the girls even had their cell phones with them, so... Sorry." he offered, bowing in apology as Hijikata's forehead pounded in annoyance. "The teacher's even ready to offer you a commission to come in and pose for the class." Sano laughed and said, "She said she liked your 'chemistry'. It was pretty inspiring..."

"Ahem." Hijikata managed to silence the young man just long enough to change the subject. "Thank you for the painting. It's very...good." He almost smiled when he saw the joy illuminate the young man's big brown eyes. "Now, you still haven't explained the part about 'Getting me.'"

"Oh yeah!" Sano slapped the side of his head and said. "Well, I mentioned I wanted to apologize and then Sou-chan got that 'look' in his eyes and started planning a thank you/sorry dinner in your honor. He said he owed you for finding his i.d. and rambled on about the park and a sandwich? He's kind of hard to follow sometimes."

"Yeah, I kind of got that myself." Hijikata admitted, smiling slightly.

"But yeah, he was so excited about the whole thing that he ditched school so he could start cooking right away. Some days I wonder how he even got into college..." Sano sighed, shaking his head sadly. "But I figured, if he's happy, whatever, so we let him go and I promised that I'd come and get you."

Hijikata frowned a bit and asked, "And he never considered that I might have other plans?"

"Well...no." Sano admitted. "The kid has a one track mind and I was so glad to see him happy that I really didn't have the heart to burst his bubble. But, he's a really good cook! If you come with, I promise you won't regret it!"

Hijikata just sighed and, knowing that he'd only have to deal with Souji's pouting later if he didn't go, nodded in assent. "Fine. Whatever. I'll come."

"Great!" Sano declared, clapping him on the shoulder as if they were old friends. "Then let's get going. I'm starved!"

* * *

"So this is a 'little ways away', huh?" Hijikata thought to himself after fifteen minutes had passed, recalling an earlier conversation he'd had with Souji in the park. He sighed and leaned back, knowing that to a simple person like Souji it probably _was_ close.

"Sou-chan's been talking about you for weeks, so I was kind of excited to finally meet you. And when you stormed into art class..." Sano laughed heartily as Hijikata glared daggers at him. The young man had continued with their conversation even after they got on the train. But it was kind of nice to hear some of his stories, though most of them involved embarrassing Souji...

"That's...nice." Hijikata managed, a bit embarrassed to hear that Souji had been talking about him so much. "I was kind of wondering...is there anything I should know before we get to Souji's place? Any warnings or anything?"

"Pfft!" Sano tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a laugh and admitted. "Well I suppose I should warn you that he's a bit...eccentric? Is that the word? Well you already know about Saizo. Kind of a weird choice of pet, but Sou-chan loves him, so I can't complain. It's good that he has the little bugger, him being all alone and all."

"Alone? Doesn't he have any family nearby?" Hijikata asked, a bit reluctant to pry into Souji's business, but honestly wanting to know.

"Well, no actually. His father ditched him and his mother when he was still little, and his mother died when he was only fifteen, so..." Sano shrugged, expression a bit sad. "I think it's because he really doesn't have any close bonds that he's so...different. You know? Sure he _seems_ happy and all, but he's actually a really shy person. He tries so hard to be friendly to everyone, but I think out of all of us at school his only close friends are me, Heisuke, and Shinpachi."

Hijikata nodded thoughtfully. That was the impression that he'd gotten as well. Many of the people he'd asked hadn't even heard of Souji and the few that had didn't really know much. "You said he doesn't go to school very often?"

Sano laughed and said, "Well, that's because he's a little weird when it comes to actually painting. You'll feel it when you see his work. It's amazing, but...kind of eerie at the same time, you know? He has a sort of Rain Man-esque approach to his work. You know, a kind of genius that can't be explained? Anyway, when he was in class, he really wasn't motivated, but then at times, he was _so_ focused he wouldn't quit! He has a sort of extreme personality."

"I see." Hijikata mused as Sano continued.

"I think that park near your clinic is his favorite spot. He says the cherry trees there comfort him, even when they aren't in bloom. So that's where he goes for inspiration, and the work he turns in is enough to keep him in school. Hell, he even had a full scholarship to attend." Sano said proudly.

"Hmm." Hijikata mused, now wanting more than ever to see this _prodigy's_ work.

"Oh! This is our stop!" Sano warned. They exited the station and walked a few blocks to a rather run down looking set of apartments. "Now much to look at, huh? But, it works." Sano said happily. "Ooh!! Food, food, here I come!" he declared, as they finally stopped before a worn wooden door, the varnish cracked and pitted from years of wear and tear. Sano knocked heartily and they instantly heard a "Come on in!" in response, followed by a, "Are you nuts, Sou-chan? What if it's a..." the door opened and the muffled chastisement came into full focus. "murderer or something?"

"Then they wouldn't have knocked." Souji's voice reasoned from somewhere further inside, the smell of food wafting temptingly through the open door.

"Heisuke!" Sano greeted the miffed young man before them. "So I see you managed to wiggle your way into this event. You're such a sponge."

"Hey man, for Sou-chan's food, I'd trample my own mother." the young man declared, flashing him a thumbs up before he was promptly engulfed in a headlock by Sano.

"Come on in." Sano invited as Heisuke managed a strangled, "Hello."

Hijikata reluctantly stepped across the threshold, embarrassed to admit that the smells coming from the kitchen were wonderful. "Just make yourself at home, Mr. Hijikata!" Souji called, voice literally dripping with happiness. "I'd come and give you the tour, but I don't want anything to burn!"

Hijikata smiled as he slipped off his leather jacket and laid it on a nearby chair, a familiar grunt sounding at his feet as he met a rather angry little pink faced Saizo. "Hello to you too you little ingrate."

"Hey Sou-chan! Where's the little meat bun!?" Sano called, Saizo immediately pelting away in search of a hiding place.

"You be nice to Saizo!" Souji warned as his other two guests came to get him. "We'll give you the tour. This is Heisuke, by the way." Hijikata nodded and shook the other young man's hand, subtly taking his measure. He seemed like a nice guy, though a bit shady. Probably was a bit of a player on the dating front...

"Shinpachi would have been here, but the little rat skipped out to go on a date. I was at least thoughtful enough to cancel _both _of mine to be here." Heisuke declared, only confirming Hijikata's impression.

"That's only because your such a mooch." Sano declared, slapping his friend playfully on the back of the head. "Come on Hijikata-san. I'll show you what I was talking about." Sano said with a conspiratorial wink. Hijikata followed, both excited and worried at the same time.

* * *

"This is the kid's studio." Sano said, flicking on the lights and illuminating a sea of blank and covered canvases, paint spattered jars and woodwork, a haphazard jumble of the tools of the trade mingled with the overlying scents of turpentine and paint.

"He'll have to hire a refinisher if he ever decides to sell this place." Hijikata thought to himself as he scuffed the paint flecked floorboards with his toe. He watched as Sano peered beneath the closest sheet and resurfaced with a disappointed frown. "Hey Sou-chan!" he called. "Where's the masterpiece you showed me the other day?!"

"It's not that good!" was the boy's response. "I put it in the bedroom so the studio lights don't fade any of the colors!"

"Ahh..." Sano mused as he ushered them back into the hallway. "He does that with the more complex paintings. He says that low light helps set the mood of darker images, you know? Like it captures the painting's soul or something like that. Like I said, eccentric." Sano smiled as he paused before the bedroom door. "And here we go!"

He flicked on the lights which only managed to lighten the darkness of the room to dusk, everything around him in shades of black and grey. "Aha!" Sano declared as he approached the sheet shrouded easel in the corner. "All right. Prepare to be amazed. You too Heisuke. I know you haven't seen this one yet."

_A warm summer breeze gently stirred the leaves of the cherry tree beyond, the setting sun outlining it's sagging branches as though it were too tired to hold itself aloft anymore. The hypnotic thrum of the cicadas as shadows slowly blotted the color from the grounds before them. The warm, comforting presence at his side, sharing in this moment, even as the cool hand in his own belied those feelings A slow enveloping dread beginning to smother his soul as he slowly turned his gaze to take in the presence at his side..._

"Holy crap!" Heisuke cried, immediately snapping Hijikata from his trance. "This is amazing!"

And it really was. A beautiful landscape slowly sinking into darkness. An image that should have been breathtaking, had he not seen that exact image himself...in his nightmares... "You okay?" a familiar voice at his side, colored with worry, as a gentle hand rested questioningly upon his arm.

Hijikata flinched, a bit surprised as he was once again face to face with the being from his dream, gazing upon the same vista as before... "Um..yeah. Just, surprised is all." he managed, mouth dry, heart hammering in his chest.

He watched as Souji's face lit up with the most innocently happy smile, the expression calming him instantly and warming his heart. "You really like it?" Souji asked, eyes shining hopefully.

"Yeah." Hijikata managed as he reluctantly looked away and took in the painting. It was uncanny. Almost as if the boy had shared his dream and plucked the image from memory...

"I'm so glad!" Souji declared with a relieved sigh. "It just sort of came to me and when it was all done, I didn't know what to make of it. But, if you say it's good, then that settles it." Souji declared.

"Hey? What about me, huh? I saw it first!" Sano pouted, looking genuinely hurt.

"Yeah, but you're my friend Sano. You're allowed to lie. I needed an outsider's perspective, you know? An honest opinion not based on personal influence." Souji said thoughtfully. "And that's what I got!" He smiled and impulsively hugged his friend. "Not that I doubt your opinion, Sano. It's just nice to hear compliments from others, too. Now, everything's ready. Let's eat!"

Instantly cheered, Sano led the way to the kitchen. Hijikata hung back for a few seconds, glancing once more at the eerie dreamscape before him before flicking off the lights and joining the others.

* * *

"Hmm... maybe sake was a bad idea." Sano mused as he carried Souji to his bed, a worried Hijikata at his side. "I mean, I knew that Sou-chan was a lightweight, but to pass out after only two glasses? Jeez!"

"Are you sure he'll be okay here by himself?" Hijikata asked as Sano gently tucked the boy's limp form snugly into bed.

"Huh? Oh yeah. This happens all the time. It's fun to see the kid let loose so we get him drunk all the time. Don't worry, by morning he won't remember a thing." Sano assured him, though Hijikata wasn't sure that was such a good thing. "At least he didn't embarrass himself in front of you. That would have killed him. He really likes you, you know?"

Hijikata nodded absently as he gazed at Souji's peaceful expression. "Oh come on. Don't worry I said." Sano said, slapping Hijikata on the shoulder. They both watched as Saizo toddled in, grunting in annoyance as he hopped onto the bed and settled at his master's side. "Besides, he has that fearsome beast to protect him."

They both laughed at that and left the two of them to their rest. Then, the three of them locked up and exited the building to a rather cool night. "Well, we'll be off then. Early classes tomorrow." Sano reminded as Heisuke grumbled in despair. "Hey, I warned you not to drink so much!" he chided before turning to Hijikata.

"Thanks for coming, Hijikata-san. I really think you made Souji's day." Sano admitted, before dragging a still sulking Heisuke off, flashing a casual wave over his shoulder before they disappeared from view.

Hijikata just smiled and murmured, "Glad I could come," before he too set off for home.

* * *

** (Told you I'd post again this weekend! :) Hope you enjoy this installment and continue to come back for more!! Thanks for reading!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **"Tomorrow"

**By: **lucydod

**Series: **Peacemaker Kurogane

**Rating:** T, Pretty mild to begin with, but maybe later chapters...? Just playing it safe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peacemaker or any of it's characters. This is purely a work of fiction. Please forgive the AU aspect, but I just couldn't resist!!

**Chapter 6**

Souji was blinded as he woke to the dazzling morning sunlight which lanced through the edge of his darkened curtains and right into his eyes. "Mmph." he moaned, throwing up an arm to fend off the attack as awareness slowly flooded his senses.

"Saizo!" he said happily as he pulled the sleepy little pink bundle at his side into his arms. "Wasn't last night fun?" he declared, still basking in the joy he'd felt last night. "Can you believe that he really came?"

Saizo grunted impatiently as Souji hoisted him into the air and held him at arm's length, smiling up at him in utter bliss. "And he liked my painting." he declared, sitting up and taking in said painting for himself as he cuddled his still grumpy pet in his arms. Then, glancing at the clock, he sighed. "Crap. Already late."

"Oh well!" Souji said optimistically as he swept aside the covers and wandered to the bathroom for a quick shower. "Maybe if I hurry I can catch Mr. Hijikata in the park on his break instead! Besides, missing one more day of school won't hurt. Right?" he reasoned with himself in the mirror.

"Aah! Much better." Souji declared, absently toweling off his hair as he wandered down the hall, his fuzzy robe so comfortable he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it off. Souji smiled as Saizo appeared before him, demanding food. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Souji laughed, reaching out his hand to pet the surly little piglet.

He watched in confusion as his fingers blurred and when he next opened his eyes, found himself leaning against the wall. "What?" he murmured softly in confusion as he stumbled onward not quite sure what had happened. He'd made it to the entryway, the front door in sight as something shiny caught his attention.

"Hmm?" Souji moaned as he once again opened his eyes. "How did I?" he wondered, too weak to move. He'd somehow fallen, but he didn't remember... He sighed as weariness coursed through him in waves and felt his eyelids begin to lower. He absently heard Saizo's worried squeals as the piglet tugged on his sleeve, but couldn't find the strength to respond. "Sorry..." he thought, dazed eyes locking on the object he'd glimpsed earlier. "Ahh...that's Mr. Hijikata's..." and then, he knew no more...

* * *

**(Ha ha, Cliffhanger!! I've always wanted to do this, though I do feel a bit guilty. :) A good cliffhanger just seems to keep the readers interested, so we'll see if it works. **

**I'm also worried about the sudden dark turn this story has taken but since the whole concept for the storyline is based on Hijikata's nightmare in Chapter 3, it was inevitable. Why is the depressing stuff so much easier to write? Hmmm..don't know. But whatever. Hope you enjoyed the story so far and I hope to add more soon! Please feel free to comment, good or bad I appreciate your opinions!) **


End file.
